The Open Sea 2: Magic of the Sea
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: Harry has been reunited with Jack and Davy will he now have the strength to defeat Voldemort? Will his time and lessons he learned in the past be able to help him unite everyone together in his time? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone welcome to The Open Sea 2: Magic of the Sea, the sequel to The Open Sea. Let's not waste any time though and get started right away shall we but first the disclaimer, Harry if you please.

Harry: But I did it last time.

I know but as you are the star of the story it falls to you to open and close the stories by doing the opening and final disclaimers.

Harry: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean they belong to their respected owners. _

Thank you Harry now let's get started and start the story off with a splash shall we, and in the words of one of my reviewers, Xiiravi, who gave me permission to use this. (takes helm of a ship) Ladies and gentleman, please remember to fasten your ropes to the masts and rails, keep your limbs inside the vehicle at all times, and in the case of an emergency, your exits are... everywhere. Have a nice fall! And here we go! (directs ship over a waterfall and hits button on wheel that says start)

-----Chapter 1------

Harry couldn't stop his tears as he felt overwhelmed by relief and joy at the sight of his two lovers ships. He watched as the two ships sailed closer to the shore before dropping anchor and the long boats were lowered to get the crew to land. It wasn't like Hogwarts had a dock after all, at least not one that was out in the open.

"What in the world is going on?" Sirius said as he watched the boats land on the shore and Harry immediately felt his heart swell in happiness as he recognized the first two men off the ships.

"Jack! Davy!" Harry yelled joyfully and skillfully dodged the hands of those who tried to grab him as he raced towards the two men who had stolen his heart. He embraced Jack first knocking him back into the snow.

"Harry luv," Jack said happily as he recognized the long black hair, thunderbolt scar, and emerald eyes that glistened up at him. "I told you I always keep my promises."

"Yes you did," Harry said happily as he continued to nuzzle into Jack's chest before turning his attention to the older pirate who was looking a few years younger and healthier than when Harry had last seen him.

"Hello Harry," Davy said his Scottish accent sending shivers down Harry's spine, oh how he had missed his two pirate lords. Harry stood up and quickly embraced the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"I missed you two so much, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again," Harry said as joy filled tears started to fall from his eyes. Jack and Davy quickly wiped away the tears of their young love and embraced him tightly.

"We would never leave you Harry, nothing but death itself or being forced against our will, can make us leave you," Davy said and Harry smiled up at the two pirates.

"Ye give yer two loves a hug but what about me, me young chosen one," A familiar female voice said. Harry quickly turned in his two lovers embrace and smiled when he saw the familiar sight of Calypso standing next to Barbossa.

"Tia," Harry said happily slipping into calling her by her human name as he wasn't quite sure if she wanted anyone else to know who she was yet. He rushed over to her and quickly hugged her.

"Oh me little Harry, have ye been keeping up with yer studies like I told ye?" Tia asked as a parent would and Harry nodded before turning to the red haired pirate standing next to her.

"Tis grand to see ya again lad," Barbossa said and slapped a hand against Harry's back. "Ye were sorely missed by us all lad."

"It's good to see you too Barbossa, are you and Jack still fighting over the Pearl?" Harry asked.

"Yes they are, it's amazing that they haven't managed to split the entire ship in half yet," A very immaculate voice said and Harry turned to see the familiar sight of James Norrington standing with Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, Pintel, Ragetti, and most of the crew from the Flying Dutchman that was familiar to Harry, those that weren't were behind them closer to the long boats.

"So they haven't changed that much and I see that none of you have either," Harry said with a smile at the crew he had come to think of as family.

"Of course, except being in our human forms now," Bootstrap said stepping forward and embracing Harry. "We all missed you Harry, but Tia kept us pretty busy cleaning up the Locker."

"You've been guiding the lost souls the entire time?"

"Not much to do when you can't die," Maccus answered with a smirk. "But it's all better now, we even have three captains for other ships that helps to guide them."

"Really? Who?" Harry asked and Maccus pointed at the Pearl.

"That's one of them, the other is commanded by Bootstrap's son, Will, he's finishing up his rounds in the Locker then he'll arrive with the other ship, the Elizabeth," Maccus said.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Will and Elizabeth had a family two sons and a daughter, they even got Eric reunited with his family, but Elizabeth became ill with small pox when it infected Port Royal," Bootstrap said. "Will managed to survive Elizabeth didn't and he lost one of his sons too, this was nearly 13 years after you had been sent back. Well anyway Tia came to him and told him that she wanted him to help Jack, Davy, and Barbossa protect the seas and guide the lost souls across it, Will decided to agree but only after he had his last two children safely secured in their own lives."

"Ten years later they're both happily married and Tia gives Will some of the water from the Fountain of Youth laced with water from the Spring of Eternal Life, which is how the Pearl's crew, Jack, and Barbossa are all still young and alive. Of course now the Spring and Fountain are only known to Tia none of us know where she has them hidden," Gibbs finished.

"And I intend to keep it that way," Tia said with a smirk.

"Harry!" Two female voices yelled and Harry smiled when he saw two familiar female faces.

"Lian! Park!" Harry exclaimed and embraced the twins that once acted as his body guards.

"We missed you our little wizard everything was so boring without you," Park said.

"Although watching Jack and Barbossa fight over the Pearl is fun to watch especially that one time that Norrington threw both of them overboard," Lian said causing the two crews, Davy, Calypso, and Harry to burst out laughing while Jack pouted and Barbossa frowned at the memory. Harry smiled as the familiarity of being around the crew came back and he felt once more at ease and at peace being surrounded by those he had grown to care for and think of as family.

"Just what in Merlin's beard is going on here!?!?" Sirius exclaimed as his patience finally wore too thin.

"Whoops forgot about everyone else," Harry said as he turned back to the wizards and witches staring at the group of pirates that Harry was getting along with so familiarly.

"Best not keep them waiting then, let's go introduce ourselves," Barbossa said with a smirk. The crew of the Pearl and most of the crew to the Dutchman stayed behind while the others went with Harry to make their way to the magic users as Jack and Davy stood besides Harry.

"Um Harry would you mind introducing us to your friends?" Dumbledore asked in confusion and Harry had to hide his smile as he had never seen Dumbledore look so out of the loop before.

"Of course headmaster, this is Captain Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, Captain Hector Barbossa of the Black Pearl, James Norrington, Joshamee Gibbs, Marty the dwarf, Mr. Cotton, Mr. Cotton's parrot, Pintel, Ragetti, Maccus, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Palifico, Clanker, Hadras, and Koleniko, the rest you'll have to learn by yourself as they are all still with the long boats and the ships, and-"

"I am Calypso goddess of de sea," Calypso said as she stepped forward and the older generation of magic users gasped and quickly bowed out of respect for the deity.

"Lady Calypso an honor to have you here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I know who ye are headmaster," Calypso said. "And as ye are in charge ye will prepare rooms for my pirate captains, some of their crews all connecting to a large common room."

"Uh of course milady," Dumbledore said in shock at the orders from the ocean goddess. "Am I correct in assuming that you will be helping us in the battle against Voldemort."

"No."

"No?"

"No we will be aiding Harry in fighting against Voldemort."

The magic users all looked at each other unsure if there was a difference between the two. As Calypso and the others began heading up to the castle past the magic users Calypso remembered something and turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Oh and before I forget Harry will be joining us in our rooms, come along Harry, it is time to catch up after all these centuries," Calypso said and Harry hid his smile as he quickly hurried to stand between Jack and Davy once more.

"Uh Lady Calypso this is highly irregular, Harry is a student and as such he must live in the dorm with the other Gryffindors, why would he need to live with you and your companions?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is very simple headmaster, he will live with us because I do not think that after all these centuries Davy, Jack, and Harry want to be separated any longer, they have quite a few things to catch up."

"What would my godson have to catch up on with two pirates?" Sirius asked as he was held back by Remus and Snape. Both had seen Sirius itching to run after Harry and tear him away from the others but they knew better than to provoke Calypso's wrath especially with how near to the water she was.

"That's also very simple, because Harry is our lover," Jack said with a smirk as he and Davy each wrapped an arm around Harry causing him to smile up at the two. There was a stunned silence among the group of magic users at Jack's revelation.

"Lover!" Sirius exclaimed before doing something no one ever thought he would do, he flat out fainted followed by Snape, Remus, McGonagall, Ron, and about half the faculty of Hogwarts.

"Well that's one way to tell everyone the last detail I left out about my trip," Harry said with a smile causing Jack and Davy to smile down at their young love.

--Hour Later--

Harry sat sandwiched between Jack and Davy and had never felt safer in his time back at Hogwarts.

"So these are your beaus?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat across from the three and Harry nodded. Ron was still in the Hospital Wing with the others that had fainted and Dumbledore was speaking with Calypso about Harry's housing arrangement.

"Luv, we're just simply his lovers not need to get fancy about, we're simple pirates," Jack said causing Harry to roll his eyes and smile.

"So you're Hermione?" Davy asked and Hermione nodded before Davy turned to Draco. "Are you Ron then?"

"No I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Harry and I were and probably are slightly still rivals," Draco said. "We agreed to start over after a talk by the lake."

"No doubt the lad has begun working his magic with words already," Barbossa said as he and Calypso entered the room. "Harry was one of the reasons that all the pirate lords united to fight Beckett, it was what he said to them at the meeting that made them elect him as Pirate King."

"Wait," Hermione pulled out a magic history book on piracy she had in her bag. After Harry had explained his time in the past Hermione had went straight to the library to see what she could find about the time Harry had been in. As Hermione flipped through the pages Draco and Harry shook their heads but smiled at the Gryffindor bookworm.

"What exactly are you looking for Granger?" Draco asked.

"Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed and thrust the book into Harry's hands and Harry stared down at the passage and what looked a strange painting on the side.

"Um something about this passage that I should know about?" Harry asked.

"Look it says here that following the threat of Beckett a young green eyed man stepped forward as Pirate King, many claimed him to be able to have magical powers especially the pirates that fought in the Battle of the Maelstrom which has come to be known as the battle for piracy," Hermione recited as Draco got up and looked over at the book.

" 'It is unclear exactly where this young man came from but legend says that he had the power to control two Krakens, they're age is unclear, and cast a spell at someone by simply looking at them. After the famous battle in which Beckett perished and piracy was saved the young man disappeared off the face of the earth. Pirates that claimed to have been say that he disappeared on the wind sent back to wherever he came from, others say that he went into hiding after the battle to avoid the Navy and what was left of the East India Trading Company, and some claim that he never left Shipwreck Cove more than likely perishing there or still living there today. Whether or not any of these stories has yet to be proven. The painting on the right page was said to have painted by a young man who had witnessed the battle as a young boy, the only name that has ever been found of the painter was on the corner where it is written Eric Jameson P. It is also unclear why the infamous Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones would also be in the picture but legend says that they helped fight Beckett in the final battle, what their significance is to the young Pirate King has yet to be discovered.' Wow, you're a legend Harry," Draco said and the group looked at the painting and were astonished to find that it looked almost exactly like Harry, give or take.

"I can't believe Eric painted this," Harry said as he looked at the painting. The painting had Harry in his pirate clothing that he had worn during the battle. In the background was Davy, still depicted as having his tentacles and sea form, and Jack followed by a what looked like two Krakens in the far background. The only difference was that Harry's glasses were missing, but one thing wasn't and that was Harry's very familiar lightning bolt scar on his forhead.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that it was you, you look very handsome in your pirate clothing Harry," Hermione said as she looked at the painting a faint blush crossing her face.

"Ours!" Davy and Jack said and wrapped their arms around Harry which he didn't fight. He had missed the bother of them too much to argue, but he was sure that a mere two to three months has been nothing compared to being centuries without being able to hold the one you loved.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked finally managing to ask Calypso the question he had been dying to know.

"He agreed although slightly reluctantly," Calypso said. "He doesn't want ye hurt by what others may say when they see ye with two men."

"That's understandable, at least he's trying to look out for me."

"Yes but I told him if anyone dare threaten ye then they would have to face my power and the wrath of all the pirates, and especially your two loves."

Harry smiled at the goddess and was overjoyed to know that she was willing to defend and protect him over what someone might say. Now he just had to worry about what Sirius, Remus, and Ron would say when they woke up. That was going to be a fun conversation....not.

"Harry are you alright?" Davy asked looking down at the young wizard having noticed that his expression went from happiness to questioning in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm just worried about what Sirius, Remus, and Ron are going to say, Ron doesn't even know about Draco yet, I know he's going to flip out when he does," Harry said. Davy stared down at Harry before gently touching his chin and bringing his face up to his to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It'll be alright Harry I know it will, I think that Sirius and Remus would rather die than abandon you and while they may be unsure at first I'm sure they will not deny you happiness. I do not know about your friend but if he's as good a friend as you say he is then I'm sure that he will not abandon you for very long either."

"Thank you Davy," Harry said and Davy nodded. Jack looked on at the two loves of his life, knowing that there would be times that Harry would look to one then the other for comfort and he knew better than to get jealous he had spent centuries with Davy, it was Harry's turn to enjoy his time with the Dutchman's captain and enjoy his time with Jack, singularly or all three they would always be together.

"Excuse me there are two men at the entrance saying that they need to see the young man along with a third man who is dressed similarly to you," A mermaid said as she floated into one of the water paintings decorating the room. "Should I let them in?"

"Yes I imagine that one is Turner and the others are for Harry," Barbossa said. The mermaid nodded and swam out of the painting she had been in. A few seconds later the portrait hole opened up and in stepped Will, Sirius, and Remus.

"Will, it's good to see you again," Harry said brightly. He had thought of Will as an older brother that looked out for Harry, even if Will had a few moments when he pulled a Jack and not think things through entirely.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" Will asked with a soft smile directed to young wizard.

"I've been good, but we'll have to catch up later, I think right now my godfathers want to talk to me."

Harry had been dreading the conversation since they got back to the castle, he was worried what they would think, he hadn't told them about his relationship with Jack and Davy in the past, only Hermione had been privy to that information and Harry figured that more than likely Draco had been figuring it out.

"Sirius, Remus, why don't you take a seat," Hermione said at seeing how tense Harry was around them. The two wizards sat at the couch Hermione and Draco had vacated earlier and stared at the three on the couch opposite of them.

"I think we need to give them some privacy," Calypso said and the group nodded heading to the back rooms with Hermione and Draco. Davy and Jack both gave Harry a quick kiss before following the others to the back.

"I know you want to ask something," Harry said shifting his eyes to look at the ground. "Please just ask already."

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Remus asked.

"I just didn't know how to say it," Harry answered honestly. "I mean I didn't even expect to fall in love myself when I was sent back in time it just happened."

"Why them though Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I just feel safe with them, safer than I have ever felt, they've done something I thought I would never be able to have someone do, they protect me, they sacrificed themselves multiple times even risking death to ensure that I remained safe, I've never had anyone do that for me. I know you and Remus would in a heartbeat but it's not the same you guardians for me it's an automatic thing to do but to have someone who has no relation to me, knew my parents, or is my guardian offer and act to protect me because they love me for me it is different. Here I'm still expected to protect and save everyone from Voldemort, and while yes I did have similar responsibilities from being elected Pirate King to lead and fight against Beckett and protect the freedom of the seas, Jack and Davy gave their lives to ensure that I would live."

"Is there more to your story during the final battle?" Remus asked and Harry nodded taking a deep breath before he plunged into the story telling them of how Jack and Davy both sacrificed themselves falling to Beckett in order to keep Harry safe and that it had been Harry's love for the two that allowed his magic to bring them back to life.

"Your magic brought them back to life?" Remus asked and Harry nodded. "Harry, I saw the way the three of you interacted and I support you, while I am a little shocked at the difference in age, they are immortal and so age doesn't seem to matter."

Harry smiled at Remus relief flooding him as he had one approval down. He then turned his attention to Sirius who had been unusually quiet almost the entire time.

"Sirius please understand," Harry said to his godfather. "Jack and Davy don't see me as the Boy-Who-Lived, they don't see me as the Savior of the Wizarding World, they see me as Harry, just Harry, who is who I've wanted to be for a long time. Please I need you Sirius."

"I know cub," Sirius said and walked over to sit besides Harry before embracing him. " I am a bit uncomfortable with this but I will be there for you. I saw how happy they were to see you when they arrived and I know what has happened and how much you need happiness in your life and not from someone who idolizes you as the Boy-Who-Lived, it needs to be from someone like Remus and me, someone who sees you as just Harry. I will trust your judgment Harry you've known them longer than I have, but I swear if they hurt you, immortal or not I will find a way to make them pay."

"I know," Harry said with a laugh as tears of joy filled his eyes at his godfather's acceptance. He knew it would take Sirius a little while to fully accept that Jack and Davy were older than him by centuries but it was a start. Harry couldn't lose Sirius nor could he lose Jack and Davy and he was glad that he didn't have to choose between them, there was no way he could even if he had to chose. Now he could only wonder how Ron and his other friends were going to react to everything.

"Now, let's go and meet your two pirates and I guess your pirate family," Sirius said making the effort to show Harry that he was accepting of the pirates. Harry smiled and nodded before getting up to let the pirates back in the room. Harry knew as he walked to the room where the pirates were waiting that this year was going to be one to remember, and he couldn't wait for it.

----TBC----

That's it for the first chapter of the sequel, I know that Sirius seems a bit OOC right now but think about it he fell through the veil and was separated from Harry then gets out only to find Harry isn't anywhere to be found and when Harry does get back it's then revealed that he has two lovers, he doesn't want to let Harry go so he'll be accepting as long as he can stay with Harry he is like a second father to him after all and yes he probably will have a clingy moment with being afraid to lose Harry because he has Jack and Davy.

Please excuse me for taking so long besides getting caught up in school work my writing decided it was the perfect time to hit not a brick wall but a steel wall of writer's block. No worries once I get back in the writing mode then I imagine that I will be able to crank out the chapters a lot faster.

Voldemort: (reading magazine whose title is 'Evil Monthly) It's about time I wasn't sure if the readers were going to revolt with how long you were taking.

(Throws empty soda can at Voldemort's head) Oh be quiet you, a lot of them are writers themselves and they know how long it can take to work on a chapter if you have writer's block, I just need the right inspiration to get completely rolling again.

Voldemort: (rubs head where it was hit with can) So you say and what have I said about throwing things at me!?

Like I listen to you, be happy I didn't throw something heavier or decide to set off a soda explosion mixture at you. Anyway you guys know the drill the more reviews I get the quicker I update because the reviews inspire me to write and hopefully it will work to get my writing brain working again so please review and see everyone in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review and I'll see everyone in the next chapter. Oh and quick note I may or may not change the title of the story I haven't decided whether or not I'm happy with it yet, but it was the best sounding one that I came up with so far, so we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hikari enters old tomb dressed in Indiana Jones ((Don't own)) fashion walking over to where a memory card lays on top of a stone pedestal. She pulls out another memory card and quickly switches the two.)

Hikari: Huh, that was easier than I thought, Indy makes these jobs look way more difficult than they are. (Starts heading down the steps when a rumbling is heard and she turns to see the stone pedestal disappearing and the wall behind it opening revealing a large stone boulder which starts rolling towards her) Spoke to soon gotta go! (runs away from the boulder as it crushes everything in front of it. She stops when she encounters a large hole in the ground)

Hikari: Oh come on really? (pulls out a bullwhip and quickly uses it to pull herself up onto the overhead open wooden roof.) That was close.

Voldemort: Hikari where are you? (stares in shock as boulder begins rolling towards him) What in Merlin's beard?

Hikari: V! (runs along the roof just above the rolling boulder) Move you baka! (pulls ahead of the boulder and uses bullwhip to quickly pull Voldemort up as the boulder crashes through the wall behind him) That was close huh, um why don't you do the disclaimer so the readers can start reading the new update.

Voldemort: They've heard it so many times you think it would be through their heads by now. _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter they belong to their respected owners._ Now explain to me why there was a random boulder rolling through here.

Hikari: Uh well you see, um, well hey let's get the story started huh. (Pulls out remote and hits play) Enjoy the chapter everyone sorry that it's so overdue. Still had a bit of writer's block along with being a co-writer on another fanfic with my friend, but I'm back and hopefully my writer's block is over. Enjoy! (runs away from Voldemort who chases after her)

-Chapter 2-

Harry sat nestled between Jack and Davy contently resting against the two pirate captains. They had opted to skip meals in the Great Hall till dinner as Dumbledore was going to announce their presence at lunch and by dinner it would've at least spread around that pirates would be residing in and near the school. When word finally got around that the two captains were courting Harry then he knew that everything would explode and he really wasn't looking forward to seeing what the press would print about him then.

"Harry?" Jack said knocking the young wizard out of his thoughts as he looked up at the dreadlocked pirate. "Are you alright luv, you seem distracted, are you worried about your school mates?"

"To a degree, not so much them as much as what the rest of the Wizarding World is going to say when they find out I'm dating not one but two pirates lords," Harry said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry," Draco said from where he and Hermione were sitting at a table working on their runes homework.

"Why not?"

"Because it's more common for a wizard to be gay in our world then in the muggle world," Hermione answered. "After you told me about Jack and Davy I knew that that would be on your mind once they got here so I quickly looked it up to see if there would be a problem that way you could mentally prepare yourself if there was."

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best," Harry said with a smile to his friend. "How is the rest of the school handling the news by the way?"

"As they always do when something new happens, shock and awe and many of them have gone to the lake during their free periods to get a look at the ships and the mysterious pirates," Draco answered.

"Did Dumbledore mention that Calypso was here?" Harry asked.

"No, he left that part out."

"It was agreed that it would be best if Calypso remained unknown to the students," Barbossa said. "Dumbledore merely mentioned that Tia Dalma is a voodoo witch who will teach a few lessons should she decide to."

"And what about you guys, I doubt staying still all this time will be very fun for pirates," Harry said.

"Ah now that was a tricky one, but we all decided that the students needed to know some basic fighting techniques."

"Even if pirates are not the best teachers," Norrington said to which Jack smirked at the ex-navy man.

"I'm sure that you'll teach them all the proper rules of a fight and then we pirates will take over and ensure that they will be able to survive that fight with a few tricks if need be," Jack answered.

"It basically going to be teaching them how to handle a sword," Will said interfering before Jack and Norrington got into another fight again. Apparently their fights were as common as Jack and Barbossa's fights over the Pearl.

"At least they'll be more prepared that way," Harry said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me there is a red head at the door asking about you Harry," The mermaid from the portrait door said as she slipped into a nearby portrait.

"Well here comes the inevitable," Harry said as he nodded at the mermaid to allow Ron into the rooms.

"Maybe Draco and I should leave," Hermione sad. "It'll be a lot for him to take in with just you having Jack and Davy."

"I know but I would prefer it if you two were here just as you know..."

"I understand Harry, you need some more support, we both know his temper don't worry we'll stay."

"Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Harry knowing that her friend needed her support when Ron confronted him. Ron walked in a few seconds later and stared at Harry sitting comfortably between Jack and Davy.

"Hey Ron," Harry said trying to hide his nervousness. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll answer any questions you have."

Ron nodded and took a seat in the couch across from the three.

"So this is what you left out of your story," Ron said and Harry nodded.

"I just wasn't sure how anyone would take it Ron, I didn't want anyone to judge me more than I've already been judged, you know this. The Triwizard tournament no one wanted to believe me when I said that I didn't put my name in the cup, everyone assumed that because it came out that I cheated and somehow tricked the cup." Harry said and ron nodded remembering their fourth year.

"But I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I don't know I just, ugh come on Ron I know how you react to stuff you blow it completely out of proportion and then blame it on me and refuse to talk to me. Look what happened with the Triwizard tournament and you do the same thing to Hermione, you blamed her cat for the disappearance of Scabbers when it could've been anyone else's cat in the dorms."

"Still you should've told me Harry!"

"And what have you blow up in my face like you did with the Triwizard Tournament and lose one of my friends because of it."

"He's right Weasley your track record hasn't exactly been the best when it comes to your so called friendship," Draco said speaking up from where he and Hermione were sitting drawing Ron's attention to them.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron demanded to know and Harry dropped his head placing a hand on his temples.

"He's here because he's a friend Ron, one that wants to protect his family just like Hermione, you, and I do." Harry answered.

"He's Draco Malfoy, he's been against us since we started school. Why would you even give him a chance Harry? How do you know he's not lying?"

"Because I knew when I talked to him that he was telling the truth. I grew up a lot while I was in the past Ron I know that we can't stay divided in this war we almost didn't beat Beckett in the past because the pirate lords were so divided. Hogwarts can't stay divided by the houses anymore Ron. I'm willing to start over again with Draco. I know that it's a lot to take in now that I have both Jack and Davy by my side and I have Draco as one of my friends but I need you to understand Ron."

"This is just, it's... ah I need some time to think, I'm sorry Harry."

With that Ron walked out of the rooms and Harry dropped his head into his hands. He was sure that he had now lost one of his first friends because he had chosen to be stubborn.

"Hey it's alright luv he'll come around, if he's as good a friend as you say he is and he has come around in the past then he will come around," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him to his chest.

"It's very late ye should get some rest Harry," Calypso said and Harry nodded. He had a feeling he would need all of his strength to deal with what his schoolmates would think he was just happy that most of the school was leaving tomorrow which would give him time to spend with Jack and Davy, time that had been long overdue with the years of separation.

"We'll see you tomorrow Harry, I don't think many of the students are staying for the Winter Break," Hermione said and Harry nodded and hugged his friend as he bid her and Draco a goodnight as they left through the portrait hole. Hermione and Draco had opted to spend the Winter Break at the school originally to keep an eye on Harry because he had been depressed about the separation but now they had an opportunity to get to know the ones who had captured Harry's heart.

"Come on luv," Jack said as he and Davy led Harry to their shared room. The house elves had increased the bed's size so that the three of them would be able to sleep comfortably and not have the threat of one of them falling off the bed. After changing into his night clothes Harry was once again nestled between Jack and Davy and for the first time since he had returned he slept peaceful and content knowing that he was safe in his two lover's arms.

-The next morning-

For the first time since Harry had returned to his time he didn't have any nightmares about Voldemort torturing or killing anyone and it was the first full rest he had since returning. He snuggled deeper into the warmth provided by his two pirate captains and heard Davy chuckle at him.

"You know we have to get up Harry," Davy said and Harry pulled the covers over his head before snuggling deeper trying to stay within the warm embrace of the two pirates.

"Don't wanna," came Harry's muffled reply causing the two pirates to laugh at their young wizard. Davy exchanged a smirk with Jack who returned it before he reached underneath and began to tickle Harry.

"Come on Harry luv, you can't stay abed all day, especially if your friends are leaving for their holidays," Jack said as he relentlessly tickled Harry. Harry finally came up gasping for air and smiling at the two pirates.

"Oh fine, you guys are mean," Harry pouted causing Davy to kiss him in response.

"Never to you my little wizard," Davy said softly. "Only to those that would hurt you."

The three sat in comfortable silence in each other's embrace when suddenly Tia barged into the room.

"Come on, come out of bed ye lazy lot," Tia said clapping her hands together. "I want a tour of ye school grounds me apprentice and I cannot see dem if ye are still in bed with yer pirate lords."

"Oh fine, fine I'll get up," Harry said pouting causing Tia to smile and the two pirate captains to quickly steal a kiss each. "Hey! You keep stealing kisses I'm not going to let you get one when you ask."

"Then we'll just have to keep stealing them when you don't expect it," Davy said with a light smile before nudging Harry out of bed. "Go on go get ready."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

"I take it, that ye are happy to be reunited?" Tia said looking at the two as they got out of bed and began pulling out their own clothes for the day.

"More than anything, thank you for finding him Calypso," Davy answered and Tia shrugged it off waving her hand at him.

"It was nothing, it does not take a genius to see dat you three are made for each other."

With that Tia made her way out of the room while Jack and Davy shared a smile and waited for their wizard.

"I've never seen such a large castle before," Will said as the group made their way through the halls and down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast and so Harry could bid goodbye to his friends that were going home for the holidays.

"Yea it's been here a while you'd have to ask Hermione exactly how long I'm not entirely sure," Harry said as the group entered the Great Hall Davy and Jack flanking him on both sides. Harry then noticed that a new table had been added and it looked like the hall had increased in size a bit. The fifth table was in the middle of the Great Hall and decorated in all four house colors instead of just one. Already sitting at the table were nearly all three crews from the three ships outside.

"Guess the castle wanted you to feel welcome," Harry said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean lad?" Barbossa asked.

"This castle be alive luv," Tia answered as she closed her eyes and let the magic of the castle wash over her. "De magic inside it from de four founders has allowed it to live to protect the students."

"Wow that is amazing how did you know that?" Hermione asked in amazement coming up behind the group with Draco, Neville, and Luna.

"That be my little secret young witch," Tia said with smirk to Hermione. "Maybe I will tell ye one day."

"Hey guys," Harry said with a bright smile to his friends.

"You seem a bit better after last night," Draco said looking over his emerald eyed friend.

"No nightmares at all."

"Hmm, guess your pirates are good for your sleeping troubles then huh."

"Better than a Dreamless Sleeping potion from Snape."

"Don't let Sev here that he might be jealous that his potions don't work as well as your two captains."

"Can't help it if I feel more protected and safe with them then I have since I've come back."

"Very true."

The group quickly sat down at the middle table and greeted the three crews who were eating before their own breakfast appeared in front of them.

"Wow that's the quickest I've ever seen food set before me," Jack said as he looked at the plate. "How is this possible?"

"House elves, the kitchens are directly below the Great Hall, Hogwarts employs them and they clean the castle, our clothes, and make our meals for us," Draco explained as Hermione frowned a little.

"What's wrong with your friend Harry?" Gibbs asked.

"Well unfortunately some wizarding families that employ house elves treat them no better than slaves although here they're treated very well, Hermione was on a campaign last year and the year before that to free them," Harry explained.

"Harry you have to admit that they are treated like slaves," Hermione stated.

"In some families, here they're treated like staff, they get to do what they love to do and that's take care of others it's what they do," Draco said trying to get Hermione to see reason. "I don't condone what others families including how my father sometimes will treat a house elf but they're very loyal to those who have proven themselves to them, all of the house elves here will defend the students and the castle with their last breath."

Hermione pouted and stared down at her breakfast as she ate while Draco and Harry shook their heads at each other.

"So um who is heading home for the holidays?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Well Draco and I are staying," Hermione said looking up from her breakfast. "Neville and Luna are heading home to their families as are Ron and Ginny. Padfoot and Remus are staying for the holidays to spend time with you and your beaus."

"Beaus? What am I a debutant?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow at Hermione who began giggling followed by Draco and Neville who tried hiding their laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I think you would look very pretty in a dress Harry," Luna said in her dazed voice as she looked at him with a smile. "Especially with your hair being as long as it is now."

Harry's hair was in fact to the middle of his back and in a braid courtesy of Tia who had braided it before they left the room saying it was too long to just hang their in a pony tail or loose. Harry began blushing a dark crimson red and began trying to sink into his seat as Neville, Draco, and Hermione gave up holding their laughter.

"I told you that Harry," Jack said and Harry hit his head against the table.

"When did you tell him he would look good in a dress?" Davy asked in curiosity.

"When I was trying to retrieve 100 souls for you in Tortuga, Elizabeth came up to us dressed as a man and I said that Harry should be in a dress or nothing."

"I'm not a girl!" Harry exclaimed but it was slightly muffled by his face still being buried into the table. "Why do you people keep trying to dress me as one?

"Ye looked very cute in de outfit ye wore in Singapore," Tia said joining in as she thought back to the girl outfit she had made Harry wear. "And be happy it wasn't a dress I made ye wear instead, I thought about it."

"You guys are so mean to me," Harry muttered into the table causing his friends to laugh.

"Come now Harry you know that they jest, you're perfect just the way you are," Davy said hugging Harry to his side. Harry smiled up at the older captain while the girls cooed at the sight of affection between the two.

"Oy don't hog him all to yourself Davy!" Jack said from the other side of Harry and quickly hugged Harry to his own side.

"Aw how cute!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed as they watched Jack and Davy play tug of war with Harry who was laughing at the two.

"This is really good for Harry, it's been a long time since I have really seen him smile," Neville said with a soft smile from where he was sitting making Tia, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Norrington, Bootstrap, Palifico, and Maccus turn to him.

"What do ya mean lad?" Barbossa asked.

"Well besides what happened when he returned where he seemed lost and looking for something, Harry hasn't really smiled a lot since the death of Cedric, a Hufflepuff student that was killed when You-Know-Who returned in our fourth year," Neville explained softly as he watched the three lovers interact.

"Yes it's good to see him smiling again," Hermione added with a soft smile as she looked at her friend. "I just hope that they don't break Harry's heart."

"I very much doubt dat young witch," Tia said with a knowing smile. "Jack and Davy have been waiting centuries to be reunited with their love Harry, they died for him and Harry's love for de two of them brought them back to life. They would sooner die again then break me young apprentice heart."

The group watched as Harry happily allowed himself to be pulled between the two captains before grabbing both of their arms and bringing them to his sides sitting contently and closely between his two pirate captains.

"Besides if dey tried to leave him I would make them suffer the consequences," Tia said with an almost evil looking smirk causing the students to back away from her a little.

After breakfast the group headed down to the train station where they bid goodbye to Luna and Nevilla for the winter break.

"I can't wait till you guys get back, be careful out there alright," Harry said and the two nodded as they hugged Harry goodbye.

"Don't worry Harry, we shall return safely," Luna said with a knowing dreamy smile and Harry had to smile at his seer friend. "I shall bring you a charm to help you ward off the Nargals."

"Thanks Luna."

After their final goodbyes the two boarded the train and waved goodbye to their friends till they could no longer see them.

"So what do you think about these pirates and Malfoy?" Neville asked Luna as they walked to their own compartment and Luna turned to him with a dreamy knowing smile.

"I believe that Draco will prove to be a very good friend and that Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones are going to be the best things that happened to Harry, they will keep him safe where the world expects him to keep us safe, they are perfect for him," Luna said wisely as the two sat in their compartment before pulling out her edition of the Quibbler and once again began reading it upside down. Neville smiled at his friend and turned to watch the scenery believing Luna's words that Jack and Davy would indeed be the best thing for Harry, even if others didn't think so he and Luna would stand by Harry's side no matter what.

-TBC-

(runs into room) Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long to update, like I said that writer's block was worse than I thought and my friend decided to hold my writing captive to help him with co-write a new Harry Potter fanfic that is a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh ((don't own)).

Anyway I think my writer's block is done I'm starting to get more ideas for this story and I already know part of what I want to happen in the next few chapters, hopefully. I hope to have chapter 3 out way sooner than I did this chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with waiting though I loved all of your reviews, again I'm sorry I took so long to update. (Voldemort runs in)

Voldemort: There you are, now tell me why the lair has random boulders and random booby traps lying around.

No reason V, I just thought it would be an exciting way to restart the story.

Voldemort: You nearly got me killed!

You wouldn't have been killed it was completely safe even if I hadn't saved you. (Presses button on remote and lights flare on in ruins revealing it to be a Hollywood set. Harry walks in bouncing the boulder.)

Harry: You know maybe next time you should tell him that the boulder is actually a giant ball. (gestures to Voldemort who is glaring at Hikari)

Uh I think it's time I run. You guys know the drill the more reviews I get the quicker I update, hopefully. You reviews inspire me to write more and more and keep the ideas flowing through my writing brain, anyway gotta go! (runs off with Voldemort chasing after her)

Harry: (speaking in Parseltongue to Nagini who enteres)_ You know she seems to try and get him to chase her more and more. _(Nagini nods in agreement)

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Please review and see everyone in the next chapter.


End file.
